What if?
by Amyfoxflower
Summary: What if Aya and Gohan meet, will they love each other? Or be friends..?
1. Seek Peek

Me: Hello! Hey guys, It's me, Amy, and...

Rubykitty: RUBYKITTY!

Me: And...

Morgan: MOMOMOMOKEY! Or Morgan...

Me: Today I'm making a story called 'What If' it's about when Aya and Gohan meet from the very first time and Magic happens with the two.

Rubykitty: Ooooo! Kissing!

Me: Maybe. Anyway...I just going to give you a little seek peek of the story.

Morgan: Before u do. I just want to say some thing to the readers. If you guys are GohanxVidel fans, HOW ABOUT IDOITS DON'T READ THIS!

Me: And that's how mean girls come from. Anyway she is right...if you don't like GohanxAya, it's new to us. So yea! Enjoy our seek peek!

* * *

"Ow!" Aya cried. The girls just laughed at her.

"Haha! Welcome to collage brat!" The girl said to her. The girls left leaving Aya on the steps. A boy ran to Aya.

"Oh my gosh! You ok?!" The boy asked her. Aya got up. "Yes I'm fine." She told him.

"Hey let me help you" The boy said to her. Aya turned around to see the boy. He had a spike hair style a purple gi And black eyes. The boy look in to Aya's dark blue eyes. They both looked at each other then blushed.

"Ummm...Hi..." Aya she said to him "My name is Aya." She told him.

"I'm Son...Son Gohan..." He told her. Aya blushed '_Wow..he's really cute. WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! You need to get to your class!'_ Aya said in her mind. She stopped blushing.

_"_Well I have to go to class! Bye Gohan!" She said waving.

"Ummm...Yea,bye!" Gohan said waving back. '_Wow...S..she really cute..." _Gohan thought to himself.

* * *

Me: Yes! I had to finish that! Like I said; It's going to be short.

Ruby: U never said that...

Me: SHUT UP!

RubyKitty: Sorry...

Morgan: Im going to say this for Amy so, Thank u guys so much for reading this little seek peek check out other-

Me: HOLD ON! I need to say some thing! Guys I'm sorry this is short...But I will make the full thing! Thank U!

Morgan: Ok...WILL SEE U,! In the next story or Seek peek. Ready girls!

Morgan,Ruby, and Me: BYE-BYE!


	2. First day(PT 1)

MoMoMonkey: Hey Guys. My name is MoMoMonkey or you guys can call me Morgan, any who Amy is sick so I'm taking the roll for her stories. So this story is called '_What If' _it's about Gohan and Aya first meet In person. So as they meet Aya has a crush at first sight but she doesn't want to show it. And Gohan on the other hand, he...well since this is a GohanxAya story you guys are going to be like 'What happened to Videl?' Well...she moved. That's it. U guys are going to hate me! Any who back to Gohan, he thinks that he should be with her but he's treating her like she's Videl. But she's not. Anyways I hope u guys like the full chapter.

* * *

Aya POV~

I..I keep on having that same nightmare everyday...The one that my father.. My own father want me to..be a doll. And he also killed my mother...

'_Me a doll?' _That will be in my head. I just-

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep,! _

_'Ohh great.. What now' _I thought. I reached my hand to the clock to stop the beeping. I turned the clock off. I put the pillow on top on my head, So I went back to sleep. "Misters...MISTERS WAKE UP!" I heard Maria in hall calling my name, I ignored her trying not to hear her. Maria came in my room in a flash. I turn the other side of my bed still trying to ignored her. "YOUR ABOUT TO BE LATE OF YOUR FIRST DAY OF COLLAGE!" She shouted. I took off the pillow off my head then look at Maria, I got off the bed and raced to the bathroom. '_Oh my gosh! My first day of collage?! This can't be happening!' _I thought. I took off my night gown changing into new clothes on. I got out of the bathroom and packing my stuff. Maria looked at me, I looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you sure you want to go to this collage? I could take you to a all woman's collage-" I stopped her with a smile. "I'm going to be okay." I told her. I gave a hug. I could tell that she was crying. With joy and sadness. "It's going to be okay. Okay?" I said to her. "Alright. I should get your suitcases." She told me. I nodded. '_I hope she's going to be okay...'_

* * *

Gohan POV~

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" I woke up In a flash. I turned to see Goten smiling. "GRR! GOTEN!" I shouted. I got out of my bed tying to grab my brother. "GET BACK HERE!" I shouted again. Goten starting running away from me. Good! I went off chasing him around the house.

* * *

Gonyhe's POV~

"WHAT WONDERFUL DAY" I said with joy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GONYHE, MOM, HELP ME!" I heard my brother screaming from the hall. "And the wonderful screaming from my little brother!" I smiled . I got off the bed without wearing any pants at all, like I always do, then I went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. "Hmmm? What to eat?" I said to myself. I felt some thing on my leg, I turned to see my brother Goten holding my leg.

" 'G' help me! Gohan is going to kill me!" Goten told me. I just laughed. "HAHAHA! Sorry little brother, your on your own." I told him.

"GOTEN! GET BACK HERE!" I then saw my brother Gohan. "Hey can you shut up for a sec? You might wake up Max or mom." I told him. (Max wanted to moved in with us. such a hot boyfriend) "SO?! HE WOKE ME UP!" Gohan pointing at Goten. "Hey what's going on? I was trying to get my man sleep." 19 year old boy coming in. "Can it Max." Gohan told him. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I went up to my brother to slap him. And I did. "You need to cool it" "STOP! The reason why I beeped at Gohan and I was going do it you to Gonyhe and Max. Now,...you guys about late for collage!" Goten said to all of us. Everybody didn't say a word...

* * *

Me: Hey guys. It's me Amy..Uhh it's been along day. But I'm back. *turns around* THANKS FOR THE HELP MORGAN!*turns back to you guys* yea, so what's happing now that I might not be able to make a lot of stories cuz of school.

MoMoMokey: Yea! AND IT SUCKS B-

Me: Okay! Any who thanking you guys so much for reading check out other stories in my bio and ill see YOU!, in the next story. BYE-BYE!


End file.
